Remote vehicle service requests, such as door lock and unlock, may be passed through a backend telematics server. The backend telematics server receives the service request, and issues a control command to the telematics control unit of the vehicle. The command may be issued over a cellular communication channel to the telematics control unit of the vehicle. The backend telematics server may be operated by the automobile manufacturer, and may be associated with ongoing operational and maintenance costs to the manufacturer.